


Alpha Academy

by charlie123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rich Derek, derek can be an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie123/pseuds/charlie123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ dad had recently gotten a new job in the FBI and he had the brilliant idea that because he would be called a way a lot and with the extra income he should send Stiles away to a privet boarding school for rich kids. Send him away from all his friends and people that actually like him (well most of them anyway). Like his dad didn’t know how hard it was for him to make friends in the first place know he wants him to try and make friends with people like Jackson Whittemore rich, privileged, spoilt and probably just as stuck up and we all know how well they got on. </p><p>Or the one where stiles is made to transfers schools at the start of sophomore year to a privet boarding school where Derek happens to be a junior and the nephew of the principal, Derek and his friends rule the school. What happens when he and stiles don’t get off to the best start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

Stiles’ dad had recently gotten a new job in the FBI and he had the brilliant idea that because he would be called a way a lot and with the extra income he should send Stiles away to a privet boarding school for rich kids. Send him away from all his friends and people that actually like him (well most of them anyway). Like his dad didn’t know how hard it was for him to make friends in the first place know he wants him to try and make friends with people like Jackson Whittemore rich, privileged, spoilt and probably just as stuck up and we all know how well they got on. 

 

So this is why Stiles is now standing in front of a very large mahogany reception desk been stared at by an unimpressed looking middle-aged woman, in the foyer of his new dorm which in Stiles opinion looks more like a grand hotel like the plaza or something I mean come on the floor is marble for god sake and there is even a doorman.

 

“Can I help you?” Says the woman after about two minutes of them just staring at each other. 

 

“Oh um hi” stiles stutters “I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski” he puts his ID car on the desk for her to see “I’m a new student just transferring this year I um yeah” he just trails off as the woman starts typing on her computer.

 

“Arr yes Mr Stilinski we’ve been expecting you your thing are already in your room waiting for you” she smiles but it doesn’t make Stiles feel any more at ease it looks forced and uncomfortable on her face. 

 

“This should be everything you need” she say sliding a large black folder with the school logo and name on the front, his room key and a large black bag in the same design as the folder. “Would you like me to get someone to show you to your room” she asks.

 

“No that ok I’m sure I can find my way, thanks” he says as soon as she finishes the sentence.

 

“Ok the elevators are right over there” she motions her arm behind her and Stiles smiles at her, gathers the things he has been given and begins to walk in the direction she had directed. Once he comes to the elevators and pressed the button he realised he didn’t know what floor his room was on. He looked down at his key that had the number 405 on the key ring, so 4th floor right? Anyway he isn’t going back to ask so he just gets in the elevator, pressed 4 and hoped for the best.

 

When the elevator doors opened for the 4th floor he stepped out tentatively and looked both ways down the corridor, it is eerily quiet aren’t dorms supposed to be full of students messing about? Maybe not rich, posh ones then. He began to walk down the corridor and soon came to room 405. 

 

Once inside he was stunned the room was bigger than his one at home much bigger and there was a big double bed in the middle of the far wall. The walls were cream and the carpet a light beige, the furnishings a desk and chair where a dark mahogany like all the doors and window frames. There were two other doors in the room besides the one he had just walked through, further exploration showed that one lead to a large en suite bathroom and the other to a good sized closet. All of his thing where already been put in to place which made him feel weird that someone else had gone through his thing and decided where to put them, but oh well he guessed he’d have to get used to doing things differently hear.


	2. New freinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes his first friend and even before his first day, maybe things are looking up.

The first thing Stiles does once he has had a good look round his new room is sent a quick text to his dad telling him he here and safe, he would call but he knows his dad is at work and can’t take calls. Next he set up his lap top and sees if scot is online, but of course he isn’t because his old school already started a week earlier than this one and its only 11am so Scott is probably in class right now. He can’t believe he’s actually jealous of Scott been on class, guess he just really wants to be home.

So seen as he can’t talk to Scott for at least 5 hours he decides introduce his self to his new neighbours, first he starts with 404 he knocks twice but nobody answers but he swears he can hear low music from inside, whatever. Next he tries 406 this time after the second knock the door swings open and a handsome, tanned guy about his height is stud there giving him and expectant look.

“Oh um hi I’m Stiles your new neighbour” he says trying to give the guy his best smile “I thought I’d just come and introduce myself”

“HI I’m Danny” the guy, Danny replies and flashed an award winning smile that is accompanied with the most impressive dimples Stiles has ever seen. “Want to come in?” he asks motioning behind him, to which stiles nods and he opens the door wider to let stiles by. His room is the same make us as stile except it’s defiantly more home looking which is probably because he’s already been here a year, there are photos scattered In nice frames all over the room and even some just stuck to the walls in decorative patens. Just from looking at them Stiles can tell he has a lot of friends and he’s not surprised as Danny seems to be friendly and he’s only known him for 30 seconds. 

In the corner of the room on and around his desk as several different computer what tools to be three and a half as one is open and bits of it are laid out around it on the floor. Danny follows his line of sight and apologises for the mess. “No it’s ok really what are you doing there anyway?” stiles replies quickly.

“oh just updating a few things no big deal” Danny says brushing it off like its nothing when it looks like he’s taking it completely apart to put it back together which is no easy job. Stiles knows he’s good with computer but he has a feeling Danny’s a lot better. It takes them about five minutes of talking about computer to start debating and arguing about different interfaces and systems like real friends there are even a few insults thrown and if that’s not the start of a beautiful friendship then Stiles doesn’t know what is. After that they talk about families and friend back home he tells Danny how close he is with his best friend Scott and how hard he thinks it’s going to be to not see him every day, in return Danny tells him about his boyfriend Ethan back home and how hard it is to be away from him.

By the time stiles starts to get Hungary and looks at his phone its almost fore and they been talking for about five hours, he said he would call his dad at fore and promised to skype with Scott just after that so he says good bay to Danny and he promises to show stiles around at school on Monday. Now at least he has some good news to tell Scott and his dad when he talks to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I've started I just cant stop I'm too exited to get to introduce Derek in to the story :) please comment end tell me what you think xx


	3. First impresions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a surprisingly pleasant first morning in his new home :)

After leaving Danny’s room and returning to his own the rest of the night goes buy uneventfully, he talks to his dad tells him he’s settled in and made a new friend. He debates with himself weather or not to once again explain to his dad why he should be back home, but he decides against it. He know his dad just wants the best for him and that sending him to this school is what he thinks will be best for his future and he guesses he’s right by how hard it was to just get him in to this school in the first place. Not only did they have to pay extortionate price which was actually only half of the original fee because they gave stiles a parcel scholarship because of this extremely high grades, but the parents of the students needed to be “exceptional” themselves which stiles as a suspicion actually means earns a lot of money (like a lot of money). To be honest he pretty sure the only reason he got in was because someone dropped out and it looks better if not all of the students families are millionaires. 

He Skype’s with Scott for an hour, takes a shower (which is amazing by the way it has more buttons and fetchers than his jeep) and reads till he falls asleep it doesn’t take long as he’s pretty tiered from traveling.

Waking up on Saturday is a bit surreal his bed it the comfiest think he’s ever slept on and for the first few blissful mints between asleep and awake he forgets where he is until his stomach loudly reminds him that he forgot to get dinner last night and hasn’t eaten since just before arriving at the dorm. Groaning he rolls over and to the edge of the giant bed, he know food in provide just not where to go for them so he stumbles over to the phone that is attached to the wall and presses speed dial one which he assumes is the reception or something. After about three or four rings someone picks up it’s a male voice so not the woman from yesterday then, he thinks absently.

“Hello?” the voice says like it not the first time saying it and Stiles realises that he hasn’t really been listening oops “oh hi sorry, I’m a new student and I was just calling to ask where I should go to get food, breakfast or something” the line goes quiet for a second and then the voice answers “breakfast has just ended but I could have something sent up to your room if you would like?” the voice asks and he sounds a little exasperated like he has to put up with this a lot “yeah that would be grate thanks anything will do really” he says in return feeling a little guilty for coursing them more work. “ ok sir some food will be sent up in ten minutes is that ok?” the voice asks “yes thank you” Stiles replies “very good sir” comes the voice and then the line goes dead.

By the time Stiles has be to the toilet and washed up there is a knock at his door, when he answers a guy just a little older than him roles a trolley in to his room puts a tray with a covered plat and a bottle of orang juice on his desk nods at him and walks out again shutting the door behind him, “well ok then” Stiles says to himself an walks over to his desk. When he uncovers the plat it contains a full English breakfast and it smells amazing so he tucks in and if possible it tastes better than it smells and maybe he’s starting to think this isn’t all going to be as bad as he thought it would. The foods good the Wi-Fi's fast his room is awesome and the only student he’s met so far is actually really nice and interesting if it continues like this then maybe his dad was right hand he is going to love it here after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wakes up Monday morning to his alarm blasting out star wars main theme song he looks over at the clock that reads 6:30. Pulling him out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom he groans, the sun isn’t up yet so neither should he it’s so unnatural. Turning on the shower and slipping strait in he still can’t believe how good these showers are perfect presser and almost warm as soon as turned on now that’s on a bad way to be woken up. Defiantly better than been screamed at by dad to get up and then jumping in a shower that you’re really not sure what you’re going to get, but you know it’s not good.

After washing up and brushing his teeth which by the way (no matter what Scott says) is always better to do in the shower as you don’t get any mess on your clothes, just makes sense. He goes in to his closet and grabs a good pair of jeans (not faded, on holes) a t-shirt that has a T-rex on it and the caption “if you’re happy and you know it” and a dark red plaid shirt. Once dressed he sends a quick text to Danny to see if he was ready to go. Danny had said they could walk together to school and that he would show him around, he was really glad he didn’t have to face his first day alone.

After getting a confirmation text from Danny, he grabbed his bad and walked into the hall. A moment later and Danny joined him with a friendly greeting. “morning” Danny smiled as he walked up to stiles and he looked good black skinny jeans, deep blue V-neck and heir styled perfectly. As stiles looked him over he worried slightly that maybe everyone here looks this good for school and maybe they wouldn’t let him in looking like he did, however Danny didn’t say anything so he supposes it should be fine.

The school is only about a ten minute walk from the dorm so they have plenty of time to make their way there and still have time to stop for coffee on the way. As they make their way out of the building and towards their first destination stiles decides that this is the best time to ask anything he might need to know before they arrive. “So… anything I need to know?” he asks and Danny just gives him a slightly amused look. “Like what?” he replies. “I don’t know where to sit, who to avoid, who’s in charge, the secret hand shake? That sort of thing” stiles say like it’s obvious. 

Danny just laughs at him as he replies, “sit with me if you want, there’s on secret handshake, who’s in chard would be Derek Hale and his pack and it’s probably best is you avoid all of them just stay out of their way and you should be fine.” Danny says with a slight nod. “Pack?” stiles repeats as a question what is all that about? Danny just shrugs “that’s what people call them their always together and don’t really socialise with anyone ells.” 

As they walk in to the café Stiles notices that the majority of the customers are around their age and are probably also students, it’s a good sized space big enough to fit about 40 or so customer comfortably. They get in to the line and within a minute are ordering there coffee’s. As they wait Danny tells him all about the different teachers apparently their all very good at what they do and excel in their fields. He tells him which to look out for and not to get on the ringside of. It all sounds very normal nothing that different from his old school except maybe the tethers will actually know what they’re talking about.

Once they have their coffees they make their way out of the café as they do a couple of people wave at Danny in passing obviously know each other from school. The more stiles learns about the school and meats people the worse he feels for haw he had presumed he was going to hate it here and how everyone was going to be dicks just because their rich. So far everything had been grate and no Jacksons in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapters are short they will get longer and more eventful I just need some background and introductions first :) x


	5. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of his first day and he's already pissing people off or at least one particular handsome scary person.

When they arrive at the school Stiles is a little taken back, the building is large and all modern architecture. It’s quite intimidating to be honest it doesn’t fell like a school more like a modern headquarters of a billion dollar business. As they make their way up the stairs to the building Stiles turns to Danny and tells him he’s support to go see the headmaster. So after Danny showed him how to get to the headmasters office on the campus map he was given in his welcome pack, they both went in opposite directions promising to meet up for lunch. It took him about ten minutes to find the office, it saw sleek and stylish surrounded by glass walls like a fish tank.

After checking in with the friendly young receptionist it only took a few moments before she was telling him he could enter. When he walked in to the room he was struck by how different it looked from the reception. It was like walking in to an old move and the evil villain’s lair, all dark leather chairs and large monogamy desk. To top it all off the man sat behind the desk was handsome in his mid-thirties wearing a black tailored suit and when he looked up from his seat and smiled (smirk) at stiles it was one of the scariest things he had ever seen. 

The man slowly looked him up and down (creepy) and proceeded to introduce himself as Mr hale the headmaster of the school. “Hi I’m stiles Stilinski” Stiles introduces himself in return.   
“Stiles that’s not the name I have down here” Mr hale says looking at a file with a frown on his face clearly trying to work out how to pronounce his name.  
“Yeah I go by Stiles no one can say my name right anyway so it’s just easier this way” he tells Mr Hale before he even tries.

They briefly discuss his grades, why he’s here, what is expected of him and that he is welcome and is to come back if he needs anything or has any questions.

By the time he leaves the office it’s already then past eight the hallways are already clear, surprisingly he finds his first class rather quickly as it is close to the office. The class is AP English and he’s happy about that he’s good at English and at least he can lose himself in the class. It will be a good start to his day and week he thinks as hi knocks on the door lightly and walks in.

Everyone in the class terns to look at him as soon as he steps in. the teacher turns to look at him with a wide smile as he passes her the slip of paper he been given at the office.

“Right class this is Mr Stiles Stilinski he’s a new transfer student pleas make him welcome” Mr Hale hade included in the paperwork that he went by Stiles. “If you would like to take a seat we are just about to get started” she says gesturing to a seat on the third row and he quickly makes his way there and sits down.

The class seems really interesting and going well its different from the classes at his old school because their smaller and no one’s talking or disrupting its actually quite nice the geekier side of him thinks. They’ve just been told that they are going to be studding Romeo and Juliet ‘Yes’ stiles thinks he’s totally got this, he loves Romeo and Juliet and has read and seen it about thirty times not that he would ever admit it.

The class had been discussing the basis of the play/ book for about twenty minutes, someone is talking about how brave they wore for following their hearts no matter what when the a deep voice from the back of the room speaks out “there’s nothing brave about it, the meaning to the behind the play is clearly that what they did is just selfish and childish and there are consequences for such things and they deserved their fate.” The room goes quiet like they don’t want to disagree and stiles can’t believe it. 

Without thinking he just speaks out “No the meaning behind the play is that love is blind and that although there are many different types of love, they can all lead to disaster. To fight for who you love is never selfish.” When he finishes he realises now that the room really has fallen silent and the whole class is staring at him and at the Pearson behind him.

The teacher quickly gets the attention of the class back as starts a new discussion, while the class begins to talk amongst themselves Stiles turns to the back of the class the sneak a glimpse of the person the deep voice belongs to. And what he is confronted with is an incredibly handsome, dark haired guy staring right at him giving him a murder glare. To which Stiles quickly turns back around and tries to concentrate until the end of class.

His next two classes go more smoothly because he has decided to keep his head down after clearly pissing off the scary hot guy in his first class. On his way to meat Danny for lunch he thinks how his mouth always gets him in to trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait had lots of assignments due and some coming up.  
> please comment if you enjoy the story and want me to continue this is my first and don't know it its any good haha thanks for reading xx
> 
> PS. also excuse any spelling mistakes :P

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so hope you all like it :) also I'm dyslexia so if anything is spelt wrong then really sorry and pleas leave comments on what you think :) there will be more chapters but I don't know how to show that so if anyone does feel free to tell me in the comments haha thanks and thanks for reading x


End file.
